Révélations
by Mily Black II
Summary: Les gens ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croie


**Un petit coucou,  
Je passais par là, j'ai vu d ela lumière alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas publier cet OS...  
Merci encore à tous ceux qui viennent sur le blog pour lire mes fics  
E**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit depuis bientôt une heure et je m'ennuie affreusement mais voilà il faut que je reste tranquille pour ne pas réveiller les autres dans mon dortoir. Dans peu de temps, nous allons sortir avec Sirius et Peter pour avoir une nuit d'enfer, mais il ne faut pas que nous nous fassions remarquer, les conséquences seraient bien trop graves.

Tout cela va me manquer l'an prochain quand nous aurons quitté Poudlard et la vie que nous avions ici. Nous allons débarquer tous les quatre dans la vraie vie comme disent ceux qui se proclament 'adultes'. Ils essayent de nous faire peur en arguant le fait qu'en dehors du château nous ne serons plus personne, juste quatre gamins un peu plus délurés que les autres.

Des gamins délurés ?! Voilà une drôle de façon de qualifier les Maraudeurs ! Le groupe le plus unis et le plus populaire de tout Poudlard ! Les gars les plus plébiscités par les demoiselles ! Pourtant nous ne faisons rien pour cela… Non, je déconne, nous faisons tout pour qu'elles nous tombent dans les bras. Et chacun à sa technique…

Par exemple Peter. Il est le plus gringalet de nous quatre. Lui il joue sur le coté maternel des filles. Quand elles le voient, elles ont besoin de le protéger et lui se laisse faire tranquillement jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il souhaite… Et là encore, elles se montrent très attentives et très douces envers lui… Enfin à ce qu'il nous raconte. C'est toujours pareil, je n'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux…

Viens ensuite Rémus. D'un point de vue extérieur, il est le sage du groupe, l'âme sensible, l'oreille attentive… Ainsi il gagne leur confiance avec brio et après elles sont prêtes à beaucoup, et surtout à ne pas poser de questions sur les cicatrices qu'il a sur le corps… Dans son cas, le plus dur, c'est de rompre. Cette technique attire les filles sensibles et se débarrasser d'elles finit souvent en larmes…

Après il y a Sirius. Mon frère de cœur et assurément le plus chaud lapin des quatre. Il enchaîne les filles à une vitesse impressionnante ne s'encombrant ni des prénoms et ni de trouver un coin tranquille et à l'abri des regards pour s'occuper de ses conquêtes. Il s'est un jour fait pincer par MacGonnagal, la prof de métamorphose et sûrement la femme la plus coincée du royaume.

Il ne s'est pas démonté, il lui a parlé de pulsions hormonales, accusant la fille et surtout la taille des vêtements de sa partenaire d'être la cause de tout cela. Pendant plus d'une semaine, il faisait des allusions devant elle à ce qu'elle avait surpris et croyez le ou non mais elle rougissait ! Bon, il a tout de même écopé d'une retenue mais nous, on a bien ri !

En pour finir, il y a moi : James Potter. Ma technique ? Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché un plan particulier pour mettre les filles dans mon lit. Mais à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à courir après Lily Evans, les autres filles ont, quant à elles, remarqué ma présence. Et plus la rouquine me mettait de râteaux, plus ma cote auprès de la population féminine augmentait.

Il ne faut pas croire que nous ne nous intéressons qu'aux filles et à leurs sous vêtements. Nous sommes parmi les majors de promotion dans quasiment toutes les classes. A vrai dire, passer son temps à enfreindre le règlement nous a permis d'acquérir pas mal de motivation afin d'apprendre beaucoup de choses !

Par exemple, tous les tours que nous jouons aux Serpentard. Il faut avoir de la ressource pour faire autant de blagues sans qu'aucun ne soit blessé… Bon okay, il y a eut parfois des blessés. Mais c'était toujours parce qu'ils réagissaient bêtement et tout cela finissait en duel en plein milieu des couloirs. En gros, pas entièrement de notre faute…

- James ! C'est l'heure ! Peter !

- Oui, oui. J'ai entendu !

Je me lève pour suivre les deux autres. Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Ce soir, nous allons donc passé la nuit avec un loup garou. Mais attention pas n'importe lequel, j'ai nommé Rémus ! Nous avons appris à nous transformer en animaux afin de pouvoir l'accompagner. Cela nous a pris des années mais il était si heureux de ne plus être seul ces soirs là, que cela nous conforta dans l'idée que nous avions bien fait.

Nous avions même donné des noms à nos formes animales qui étaient vite devenus nos surnoms entre nous. Nous avions ainsi tout un tas de petits secrets. Sans doute, est ce pour cela que nous étions si solidaires… Rien ne filtrait d'entre nous quatre, que ce soit la lycanthropie de Rémus, les parents psychotiques de Sirius, les problèmes avec la nourriture de Peter ou…

Ouais, bah la tout de suite, je ne me trouve aucun problème… Je dois être le seul normal dans ce groupe !

On arrive enfin devant l'arbre cogneur. Peter se transforme en rat pour aller appuyer sur l'arbre et le faire stopper toutes ses gesticulations qui menacent à chaque fois de nous briser les os. Sirius est déjà en chien tandis que je me transforme en un cerf majestueux.

J'adore ma forme animale. Elle est franchement classe et elle me permet de maîtriser facilement Rémus les nuits où il est énervé. Et aux cris qu'on perçoit, la promenade de ce soir va être rodéo ! Cool j'adore !

On le libère avant de filer dans la forêt interdite pour y courir à loisir. On le tient le plus éloigné possible des habitations afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit tenté de croquer de l'humain. On courre, on s'amuse comme d'habitude quand brusquement son attitude change radicalement. Il devient menaçant comme jamais et lors de la bagarre qui m'oppose à lui j'ai du mal.

Il me fait voler à travers la clairière tandis que Sirius à ses dents fermement incrustées dans son cou. Qu'est ce qu'il nous fait Rémus ce soir ? Y aurait il un humain dans le coin ou une créature qui réveillerait son appétit ? Toujours est il que je ne vois pas la fin du combat, tombant contre mon gré dans l'inconscience.

- James !!! Ouvre les yeux par Merlin !!!

Je grogne en entendant la voix de Peter au dessus de moi. Je mets quelques minutes à me rappeler les derniers événements, tentant de me redresser sur mes quatre pattes en un mouvement. Mais à peine avais je esquissé le moindre geste qu'une terrible douleur me déchirait le dos.

- Ne bouge pas !

Il n'aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt !!! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de forces mais je ne sais pas si me transformer est la meilleure chose à faire. Je regarde Peter… si seulement il pouvait lire dans mon esprit et répondre à toutes les questions que je me pose !

- Sirius a réussi à assommer Remus. Il l'a pétrifié et reconduit à la cabane hurlante…

Je lui fais un petit signe de tête. Vraiment un petit parce que je ne voudrais pas que ma douleur se réveille plus qu'elle n'est pour le moment.

- … Il a dit qu'il allait te chercher de l'aide.

Je me raidis. De l'aide ?! Il veut qu'on se fasse renvoyer ou quoi ?! Malheureusement je n'ai aucun moyen de montrer mon mécontentement alors je tente de me calmer…

- Tiens le voilà ! Oh merlin, il est avec…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ?! Et pourquoi me conduis tu dans la Forêt Interdite !?

Lily Evans ! Cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que la Préfète en Chef ! C'est bon, je me vois déjà renvoyé de Poudlard et placé en détention à Azkaban. Je suis un animagus non déclaré et cette andouille qui me sert d'ami, revient avec la personne qui suit les règles à la lettre. Et qui au passage à toutes les raisons de me détester !

Je la vois s'agenouiller à coté de moi.

- On a trouvé ce cerf mal en point… Commença Sirius. On ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec Peter alors je suis venu te chercher.

- Où est Potter ?

- Au château… Sans doute avec une fille…

Si elle gobait le fait que je n'étais pas avec eux, je veux bien me tenir tranquille en cours pendant un mois ! Euh non, réflexion faite, une semaine !

- Mouai.

Elle ne semble pas très convaincue mais au moins elle arrête avec ses questions. J'aimerais faire semblant d'avoir peur de la présence de tant d'humains autour de moi, mais je sais que si je bouge, la douleur sera trop vive… Je sens sa main me caresser, elle est douce dans ses gestes. Elle explique au gars ce que j'ai… A priori, je suis tombé sur une plante remplie d'épines qui n'attendait que moi.

Elle sort de son sac une fiole. Je sens un liquide couler dans mon pelage, elle masse doucement et commence à tirer sur des nombreuses épines plantées dans mon dos, sûrement pour voir si elle peut les enlever.

- Tous les deux, allez me chercher plus de cette potion… Je n'en aurais jamais assez.

- Et où peut on en trouver ?

- Infirmerie ou Salle de Potions.

J'entends Sirius glousser. Entendre la préfète en Chef demander d'entrer par effraction dans des salles de Poudlard à quelque chose de comique mais là tout de suite, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à rire. Je les entends s'éloigner, me laissant seul avec elle…

Elle ne reprend pas les gestes qu'elle faisait quand ils étaient encore là… Je tourne la tête vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle attend. Elle me fixe, la tête penchée sur le coté.

- Tu sais Potter, tu mériterais que je te laisse dans cet état.

J'aurais aimé sourire à cela. Cette fille est vraiment super intelligente. Coincée mais super intelligente. Il lui suffirait de peu pour être sexy en plus ! Durant ces deux dernières années, j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'elle était vachement bien foutue ! Mais ses fringues… Même une nonne qui a fait vœu de chasteté ne les porterait pas !

Elle reprend les massages, ajoutant de temps à autre de la potion. Petit à petit, je ne sens plus ses doigts sur mon dos. Je m'engourdis petit à petit… Quand une violente claque sur le crâne me ramène à la réalité.

- Je doute que ce soit de félicité que tu fermes les yeux, alors tache de rester éveillé…

Je la regarde encore étonné du coup qu'elle vient de me donner.

- … Enfin non, hésite pas à fermer les yeux, je me ferais un plaisir de te réveiller, ajoute t elle avec un sourire sadique.

Je lutte autant que je peux pour ne pas lui donner le privilège de me frapper une nouvelle fois. Les gars arrivent avec un seconde bouteille. Je suis sauvé ou presque. Ils ne la laisseront pas me frapper de nouveau !

Je la vois se relever. J'ai une vue plongeante sur ses jambes… Elle est franchement super bien foutue notre Préfète en Chef ! Je suis curieux de savoir quel type de dessous elle porte. J'y suis presque quand je sens qu'elle enlève une épine et je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir, dit Sirius en me regardant désolé.

- Ca lui apprendra à vouloir regarder sous ma jupe !

Et M… Elle a vraiment des radars, cette fille ! Je serre maintenant les dents pour éviter de bramer et de rameuter toute la population de la Forêt Interdite. Elle pose les épines ensanglantées devant moi. Okay, je suis un mec, un Maraudeur qui plus est, mais au bout de cinq je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne…

Je la vois se rasseoir sur ses talons et m'asperger d'une autre potion. Ses gestes sont nets et précis. Elle ne tremble pas, n'hésite pas, Sirius n'aurait certainement pas pu trouver mieux pour me soigner.

- Transforme toi… ce sera plus facile pour finir de te soigner.

J'hésite. Après tout, elle bluffe peut être… Elle me frappe gentiment une de mes oreilles.

- Tu te grouilles ! J'ai sommeil !

A contre cœur, je m'exécute. Elle se relève et me fait léviter devant elle. J'en profite pour admirer le ciel, cherchant à ignorer la peur sourde qui me vrille les entrailles. Va-t-elle révéler à tout le monde ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre ? Je vois le plafond de Poudlard, je ne sais pas trop où elle m'emmène et à vrai dire je commence à m'en moquer totalement.

J'ai du fermer les yeux parce que je me réveille dans une chambre que je ne connais pas et seulement vêtu de mon boxer. Je suis allongé sur le ventre et je sens quelqu'un s'affairer près de moi. Je grogne légèrement en tournant la tête de l'autre coté pour voir Lily de dos.

Elle a relevé ses cheveux, montrant sa nuque. Elle se retourne vers moi fière d'elle à priori. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression d'être un animal de laboratoire sur lequel un savant fou ne va pas tarder à faire une expérience.

- Enfin réveillé ?!

- Oui.

- J'ai bientôt fini. Il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de sortir un bout de bois que tu as dans une de tes plaies…

Je serre les dents en la voyant s'approcher de moi avec des engins jugés dangereux par mon cerveau.

- Dis moi Potter, comment se fait il que depuis la rentrée, tu ne m'aies pas encore demandé de sortir avec toi ?

Oich. Je me doutais bien qu'à un moment où à un autre elle allait mettre ça sur le tapis… Bon alors, vu ma position, je ne vais certainement pas lui dire la vérité…

- J'ai enfin compris que tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant que je t'aime, tentais je.

Je vois ses lèvres bouger, se tordre dans tous les sens… Elle ne croit pas à ce que je viens de lui dire.

- Non, je ne crois pas, dit elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise décidément trop loin pour qu'elle puisse continuer à s'occuper de moi.

Je fronce les sourcils à la recherche d'un mensonge qu'elle pourrait avaler.

- J'ai voulu tenter la technique du 'je t'ignore' pour que tu me remarques ?!

- Non plus, dit elle en s'esclaffant.

Son rire était agréable. Il était frais et communicatif… Je ris un petit peu avant qu'une légère douleur me rappelle à l'ordre.

- Tu ne me soigneras pas, tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit la vérité, c'est ça ?

Elle lui sourit avant de secouer la tête.

- Tu étais un pari.

Je vis bien son sourire disparaître mais après tout elle m'avait aidé, voire peut être même sauvé la vie, je lui devais bien ça.

- En début de cinquième année, j'ai parié avec Sirius que je réussirais à sortir avec toi. Le défi prenait fin au mois de juin dernier.

Je voyais bien que je la blessais mais elle avait voulu la vérité… Elle pinça les lèvres et se releva.

- Finalement, je préférais la première explication…

Elle déposa les instruments de torture qu'elle avait dans les mains et saisit une fiole.

- C'est juste pour aider la cicatrisation…

- Et le bout de bois ? Demandais je.

- Je l'ai enlevé pendant que tu étais tombé dans les citrouilles.

Je ne relevais pas. Après ce que je venais de lui dire, elle avait besoin de se défouler je suppose… pourtant là encore ses gestes pour faire pénétrer la potion furent très doux et me troublaient.

- C'est bien ce que vous faites pour Remus.

De ???

- De quoi ?

- C'est juste inconscient et terriblement dangereux… La preuve cette nuit ! Mais aussi monstrueusement gentil.

Je me redresse sur un coude pour la voir mieux. Elle est en train de faire des compliments là ou je rêve ?! Elle appuie sur mon épaule pour que je me rallonge.

- Depuis quand le sais tu ?

- En quatrième année…

Alors là ! Lily Evans savait un secret de Maraudeur depuis…

- Et pour nous ?

- Dès que vous avez commencé à l'accompagner.

Elle répondait à mes questions comme si nous parlions de quelque chose de banal. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Cette fille avait nos secrets en sa connaissance et ne s'en était jamais servi !

Nous avions continué à discuter, même une fois qu'elle en eut fini avec la potion. Je découvrais cette nuit une Lily Evans totalement différente de l'idée que je m'en faisais.

- Est-ce vrai que tu es sorti avec Rubis Pownley ?

- Oui, répondis je.

- Et c'est vrai ?

- Quoi ? Qu'elle embrasse merveilleusement bien ?

Elle hoche la tête, libérant quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Oui. C'est la meilleure !

Elle me regarda d'un air méfiant avant d'avoir un sourire machiavélique.

- Tu n'as pas embrassé toutes les filles donc tu ne peux pas savoir !

Je ris en m'installant plus confortablement contre sa tête de lit.

- De notre promotion alors !

Elle commença à me citer toutes les filles de septièmes années, et toutes sans exception étaient passées dans mes bras. Il y eut un silence quand elle s'exclama :

- Je te parie que j'embrasse mieux qu'elle !

- Arrête de rire, Lily ! Tu n'as jamais eu de petit copain, comment pourrais tu savoir ce que c'est d'embrasser ?!

- J'en ai eu ! C'est juste que nous étions discrets pour pas que Monsieur ne vienne tout gâcher !

- Ah oui, et qui alors ?

Je ressentais brusquement le besoin de savoir qui avait eu ce privilège… Elle énuméra une liste impressionnante de garçons, qui pour la plupart étaient plus âgés que nous.

- Okay, okay…

Elle me souriait maintenant, fière d'elle. Je n'étais plus sur de vouloir l'embrasser... Euh non, c'est pas que j'en avais eu envie c'est que…

Je la vis s'approcher.

- Alors je te le prouve ?

Sa voix était sexy à souhait, mais j'aurais parié qu'elle n'en était pas capable… On parlait de Lily Evans, là. Elle n'était pas censé me proposer ce genre de choses ! Et encore moins de savoir tout ce qu'elle savait… Je hochais la tête, persuadé qu'elle se dégonflerait.

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur le coin des miennes… Bah si elle était incapable de viser juste, elle était mal partie ! Elle descendit vers mon oreille enfin mon lobe qu'elle taquina. Peut être finalement qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée… Elle me suçota le cou.

- Potter, détend toi ! Sinon, il est sur que mon baiser n'arrivera pas à la cheville de celui de Rubis !

- Scuse moi, Evans. Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que la Préfète en Chef m'embrasse !

Elle se redressa avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Tu as raison, je vais y mettre moi aussi du mien !

Tandis qu'elle reprenait dans mon cou, je sentis une de ses mains vagabonder sur mon torse, créant des petits frissons sur son passage. Avant même que je ne réalise, sa main était passée sous mon boxer et menaçait ma santé mentale. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement qui fut pour elle le top de départ.

Sa bouche vint enfin sur la mienne. Par des petites pressions, des mordillements et tout un tas d'autres petits détails causés par sa langue, j'ouvris ma bouche pour laisser sa langue jouer avec la mienne… Cette fille embrassait divinement bien !

Quand nous reprîmes notre souffle, elle s'écarta de moi, me laissant totalement déboussolé. Il est sur qu'elle remportait la palme… Mais il était sur aussi qu'il était hors de question qu'un autre puisse avoir le droit à ça !

Profitant qu'elle se relevait, je la fis tomber sur le lit, la coinçant sous moi. Je la trouvais si belle, si attirante, si différente de la façon dont je la percevais depuis des années.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu en veux encore ? Ronronna-t-elle.

- Tu sais qu'il paraîtrait que je suis le meilleur coup de Poudlard ? Dis je avec mon sourire séducteur.

Finalement si, j'ai un problème, comme toutes les personnes de mon âge, comme chacun des Maraudeurs. Je suis amoureux, amoureux de la plus timbrée des filles. Et vous savez quoi ?! Je sens que je vais avoir la vie la plus palpitante et la moins ordinaire qu'il soit donné d'avoir ! Et tout cela avec ma tigresse !


End file.
